To Survive
by xxReynaxx
Summary: If you want to survive in this world you must destroy anything that gets in your way... Shikatema Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

│_I'll never be the same after meeting you│_

│_Please don't __leave__ me alone│_

│_Why act like you care so much│_

_Tenten's POV_

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be normal. Normal family, normal friends, normal everyday life you get the idea. But now I know that being normal will never be an option no not after that day the dreadful day of my eighteenth birthday.

"Tenten!" my mom yelled from downstairs "You're going to be late again for school if you don't hurry!"

"Coming mom," I grabbed my bag and gave my mom a quick hug before running out the door "I'll try not to be late next week! Love ya!"

"Try and come home quickly today Tenten I have a surprise for you after school" Called my mom watching me walk away.

Sighing as I continued to walk to school I couldn't help but feel excited today was the day I finally turned eighteen it had a nice ring to it eighteen eighteen finally eighteen. I let myself drip further into my thoughts not really worrying about if I was going to be late or not.

I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going until I ran into someone…Literally

"Hn" Spoke a voice as I jumped back a bit looking up at the figure

"Oh um sorry I wasn't paying attention!" I said looking up to see a pair of white pearl eyes staring at me and nodding

"It's fine just make sure to watch your step next time" The boy answered before curtly looking at me and walking away.

'Well that was strange I've never seen him before' but I quickly dismissed the thought strange things always happen to me. Ever since I was born I mean let's just say lady luck hasn't exactly been smiling my way. I guess that's why the only person who ever comes near me now is my mom and Lee.

My father had left us soon after I was born my mother had called it business related, but I knew he just left he as soon as he had knocked her up therefore created little miss me.

"Tenten!" I turned around and saw Lee in his jump-suit running up to me

"Hey Lee"

"TENTEN-CHAN YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS THRIVING TODAY LIKE THE GOLDEN SUN SITTING HIGH ON ITS SKY PEDISTOLE!" He did his good-guy pose and gave me a huge sparkling smile

"Umm Thanks but seriously we need to get to class or I'm going to get detention again! Groaning I started to speed up and Lee suddenly had a twinkle in his eye.

"Tenten"

"Yes?"

"Hop on my youthful companion!" He shouted bending over

"HELL NO!"

* * *

"See if you would've let me give you a piggy-back we wouldn't be late" Lee stated matter-o-factly

"Oh shut up just deal with the dentation and let's get to class" I said trudging along the hall ways

"Tenten, Lee how kind of you to join us" The teacher spoke in a monotone voice as we entered the brick-walled class

I hated going to this class first off it looked like a jail cell no windows, stone gray walls, and Mr. Harrison my chemistry teacher.

"Open your books to page 546 and begin the assignment on your desk"

Great why bother I'll just do this in detention…God this class is so boring! I usually always let my thoughts just drift off but today I was thinking about more important things. After school Lee and my mom were throwing me a surprise party but Lee accidently let it slip and begged me on his hands and knees to not tell my mother.

Honestly, I really didn't care about any parties but I decided to go along with it especially since it would crush my mom's heart if she knew that I had found out about it. Ever since my father had left us she had been the only one to really ever be there for me. And now I do whatever I can for her to make up for everything she's done for me.

_Tenten…._

"Huh" I said out loud which caused some heads to turn towards me like I'm not already weird enough

_Don't listen to their lies…. _

Fabulous now I'm going crazy! As if today wasn't going just amazing! For those who are slim-minded there was total sarcasm in that last sentence.

_You'll find out soon enough….. When your screaming in agony screaming but they never come they leave you to die on that table your blood will spill and, he…he will watch he will be the reason of your demise the reason that..._

_**{BRINGGG}**_

"Class dismissed do not forget your assignments tomorrow now leave" Mr. Harrison waved his lanky arm towards the door as everyone started packing up.

"Tenten! I have to distract you!" Lee smiled running up to me

"Uh okay but Lee that's not till tonight remember you already told me about the surprise party"

He blinked looking at me confusingly and shook his head getting into his good guy pose. "My youthful flower tonight you will blossom into your FULLEST stage of youth but I have no memory of this party you speak of"

"My mom will not kill you if she finds out you know"

"BUT TENTEN YOU DO NOW KNOW THE POWERS YOUR HEAVENLY MOTHER HAS!" Oh and P.s Lee kind of thinks my mother is a god because she can bake brownies faster than you can say tralala ding dong three times fast.

"Lee come on we have six more classes and I'm not getting another freaking detention because of you!"

* * *

**Okay well here's the first chapter I really hoped you liked it! The next one will be longer I just needed a way to get this new story started! I hope to have many chapters for this and I will always have a new chapter out on Saturday! I probably am going to update in between there but I do have a life and if things get hectic I won't be able to. And yes here it comes pretty please with cherries on top will you review for me? I love nothing more in the world then to hear what you guys think so thank you so much for reading this story! Oh and I'm not going to be a normal person so the copyright disclaimer will usually be found down here! Wouldn't want to get sued right? Ha-ha well goodbye you all are awesome so have a fantastic day!**

**Love,**

**~Reyna~ **

**Disclaimer **

**xxReynaxx does not own Naruto or any of its characters if she did NejiTen would not just be in fan fiction now would it!**


	2. Chapter 2

│_You said you'd never leave me│_

│_Do you even know what the truth is│_

│_I'll never believe you again │_

_Tenten's Pov_

Today couldn't possibly get any worse. I was late to three of my classes no thanks to Lee, A mountain of homework that was just waiting to eat me alive, and not to make matters any better the two hours of detention that I had to do. The room looked like a jail cell a brick windowless wall with a few chairs and the smell of leftovers from lunch. But as Lee pulled up into my drive way I couldn't help but feel excitement run through my veins. Because now in exactly 24 minutes I will be eighteen.

"Are you ready my youthful flower?"

"I guess so" I answered adjusting the strap of my new dress. You see Lee took me shopping and bought me this new spaghetti strap dress with black pumps. This boy could pick out clothes and accessories better than any girl I know! I seriously have no idea how he pays for all of this but he told me it was the least he could do for me.

"I'm home" I said turning on the lights to find my mom standing in the doorway with a chocolate cake in her hands and a happy birthday banner behind her. "Welcome home Sweetheart" she came up and hugged the both of us.

"Mom you really didn't have to do any of this"

"Nonsense it's my baby girl's birthday I had to do something for you! Now who wants cake?" Lee squealed in delight when my mom started cutting the cake, I couldn't help but beam. Most kids want a huge party with lots of people that brought tons of presents but, all I want all is right here: My mom, best friend, our little apartment, and a few candles.

"Tenten are you ready to make a wish?" I looked over and my mom had a slice of cake with a candle in it I smiled and looked at the clock 9:12 one more minute.

I shut my eyes and leaned in blowing softly on the candle. Call me crazy all you want but I was actually hoping my wish would come true. No! I will not tell if I do then it won't come true yes I am a little skeptic ok!

"Tennie are you okay?"

"TENTEN!" 9:13 was the last thing I saw then my head hit the floor.

* * *

_The time is nay the clock will strike and I will be free. Trust no one for that is how the can survive believe no lies. The one may approach but you mustn't head. No bargain can be broken without sacrifice oh sweet sweet sacrifice that only brings pain, sorrow, depression will fall they will fall and you will scream you will yell out crying for them crying for him….but none shall come thy will come to an end remember my warning remember what I told you all you have to do is run…run and never return. Don't make me tell you I told you so in the end my dear Tenten. Revenge will make one only see red for the rest of their lives there is no end to the cycle of hatered revenge never makes one complete you keep wanting more and more. But you can change that make them see the light change the way everyone sees red let them feel relief allow them to be free. It is the least you could do before they send you off to be killed..._

* * *

I woke up covered in sweat and panting heavily some nightmare that was. This is beginning to creep me out maybe I hit my head really hard. Wait 1:34 well some birthday that was. I sat up a little too quickly on my bed and felt my head cringe I grabbed the water on my nightstand and felt the cold floor beneath my feet. What could these dreams be saying I mean I the only person I hang around is Lee and please he wouldn't even hurt a fly. Never return why would I leave? God I feel weird inside so many mixed things are going on to me right now.

I just need to go and scream or something anything. Maybe I should talk to my mom about it surely she wouldn't think I've gone insane because of these strange voices that I keep hearing. It's better than the alternative and keeping it inside. So I slowly got up and crept down the hallway I figured my mom was asleep because I could hear the creaking of the wood walking on each of the steps.

"Mom?" I whispered opening her bedroom door quietly. No answer and she wasn't in her bed I walked over to her bathroom and saw that water was still running. "Mother?" I went out into the living and heard the distinct buzz of the phone.

I turned and saw the body of my mom not moving just lying there. That's when I started screaming.

I lied to you earlier because my day did just get worse and now it might not ever get better.

* * *

**Ok I know it was short and you may think it is being kind of rushed but don't worry it will all start making sense very soon! I will update on Saturdays or any other day I feel like putting a new story up but, you will always get a new one on Saturday! If I fail to get one up don't think I forgot about you I just was probably busy or something else important! Well that is it for now you guys are awesome please review and I will give you all HUGS! Ha-ha have a wonderful everyone! **

**Love you wonderful author, **

**Reyna**

**Disclaimer**

**XxReynaxx does not own Naruto or any of its characters if she did do you really think that she would be on here? Thank you very much!**


	3. Chapter 3

│_What if I never see you again │_

│_What if I won't be able to do this │_

│_Is that anyway to talk to me │_

_Tenten's Pov_

"Momma!" I screamed running towards her body. Hot tears started streaming down my face as I kneeled down by her. The phone was clutched in her hand and I saw the last number that had been dialed 543-129-2039. My "father's" number why would she call him of all people? He left the second I was born my mom had already told me that she couldn't divorce him or we would have less than before. I grabbed her hand and pressed it against my cheek. What happened to her? A million questions quarreled throughout my head but were dismissed when I felt a responds. Her hand shifted slightly making my fingers go down to her wrist I could feel her pulse still running which was a good sign.

What should I do? Going to the hospital was not an option we had zero insurance. Her forehead felt clammy so I moved her to the couch covering her in blankets and placed a cool washcloth on her head. I went to the cabinet to look for some medicine when the phone rang, it was the exact same number as before. Hesitantly I reached for it and clicked answer.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Coppertone Industries I'm calling on behalf of Mr. Judo is his wife there?"

"Um, she's unavailable right now but I'm her daughter Tenten can you tell me instead?"

"Well it was what we were talking about before the line went dead."

"Sir I don't mean to be rude but if it has anything to do with my mother you better tell me right now."

"Like I told your mother Mr. Judo was killed last night in a car accident he was hit by a drunk driver."

"…"

"Miss?"

"Sorry. Well thank you for informing me on that."

"Please have your mother call us back when she is available."

"Will do, Bye"

I slumped against the wall and looked over towards my mom. So is that why she had gone limp? I didn't even know that she still talked to him let alone knew where he worked. Don't get me wrong it's not like it wasn't tragic that he died, it just kind of felt like I was seeing it on TV or something it didn't affect me. I went back over to my mom and the clamminess seemed to have stopped so now she was just sleeping. Should I wake her up? There were so many questions that needed to be answered but no one seemed able to give me any. So I finally deiced on what I should do. You see if I had gone back into my room like nothing ever happened this might have turned out different but instead I slowly shook my mother awake.

"Mom are you okay?"

"Tenten, sweetie?"

"Yes mom I'm right here everything is fine now."

"Your father….he's…."

"He's dead mom I didn't even know you still talked to him."

"I don't the company must've tracked me down."

"Did you know where he worked before they called you tonight?"

"No not at all."

"Someplace called Coppertone they want you to call them back."

"Okay thank you dear I will in the morning."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No honey now go back to bed I'll be fine."

"If you need anything else just yell."

She nodded at me and I started walking down the hall feeling much better until I realized I forgot to talk to her about the one reason why I even came out here in the first place. Turning around I saw she was just getting up from the couch so I stood there and thought about how to word my next question.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Tenten, can it wait till morning I'm insanely tired and need to rest."

"Yes of course" Feeling defeated I just mustered up a fake smile and headed back toward my room ready to collapse on my bed. This turned out to be one hell of a week and it was only Saturday. I prayed for it to be morning knowing that if I shut my eyes that vile voice would come back to haunt my dreams. Why couldn't I have normal teenage dreams about boys or something? But, no I had to dream about me standing alone in darkness while some voice talks like he/she was rejected from Shakespeare. This thing that kept haunting my dreams didn't have a body it was just a noise that was inside my head. Not to mention the thing about oh I don't me dying! What the heck was going on with my life?

Knowing now that sleep was fatal I flicked on my lamp and threw the blankets off of me. I looked under my bed until I found the one thing I was searching for. My laptop. You see when I was talking to my mom some things came up a little sketchy for me. Also I wondered why she didn't ask more questions about my dad when she was talking to them. Raising me alone was hard enough for her but how come if they were technically still married we never got sent any money? Honestly, I've never met this man that's supposed to be my "father" in my entire life so I have no idea who he even is. Mr. Judo was apparently his last name or a fake one my mother gave it up though and so did I. I have always been just Tenten nothing more nothing less. So turning on my computer I went to Google and searched the one thing that seemed to be holding this all together: Coppertone Industries.

**That was Ch.3! I'm really beginning to fall in love with this story it's just so fun to right. Don't worry other characters will be introducing themselves soon so it won't just be Tenten's POV but the main story is written by her point-of-view. Like always this will be updated on a Saturday but, I'm having a little bit of internet problems so if it is up late please don't get mad! I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am and if you are could you give me just one little review? You guys are awesome have a fantastic day and I will see you throughout the week!**

**Bye bye,**

**Reyna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters! Also I do not own Google for some strange reason I have to put that in here you would not imagine how hyped-up some people get. **


	4. Chapter 4

│Can you really afford to lose this│

│Do you have any idea what may happen│

│Does this even mean anything to you │

_Neji's Pov_

Fire…Fire was everywhere people were running in a hurried mess. Chaos eating away everywhere he looked. A scream rose to his throat making him clench it down, men do not get scared. His eyes searched and searched but there was no sign of him no sign of his father. A voice laughed loudly looking down upon the chaos. His father was running towards him finally he could escape and things would be safe. That was till his father flung backwards straight toward the burning houses an arrow had plunged into his chest. Neji was screaming running towards his father until a dagger flew headed for him he shut his eyes and waited for impact he waited to be gone from this cruel world.

"NEJI FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WAKE THE HECK UP!"

Neji jumped in his seat looking over to the voice that had woke him. He and Shikamaru were in the car and right now Shikamaru was driving with a glazed look in his eyes.

"I was sleeping that's very rude you know."

"Sleeping? You were flinging your arms and screaming NOO"

"That's how I sleep."

"Are you okay man, I mean you've been having all sorts of strange dreams."

"It's fine really now let's get back to work."

"Whatever you say Neji. Now a man was killed a few nights ago in Maine they said it was a car crash but I believe there was more."

"Why do you say that?"

"There was no body when they found his car. I think we should check it out."

"We can't just check out every person that dies Shikamaru you better have some real convincing proof."

"Oh, I do I found something the police couldn't find."

"Which is?"

"His body."

"And where did you find this exactly?"

"In Minnesota about 30 miles from the nearest town." "It was easy hacking into satellites I just ran facial recognition through the pictures and presto I found his body."

"This is significant how?"

"The body was mangled like way more mangled then it should have been."

"Get with your point Shikamaru."

"His wife and daughter live in Minnesota and it's the first lead we've had in three months it's got to be worth checking out come on! If nothing happens then you can just prove you were right. What'd you got to lose?"

"So you think someone there did it?"

"Well duh."

"I guess your right we might as well. Let's got to Minnesota."

"Ha-ha I get to drive!"

"You wish this is my car there is no way I'm letting you drive her all the way to Minnesota."

"Dude your way to protective about this car."

"Shikamaru."

"Yes?"

"Go jump off a cliff."

"… That's kind of harsh"

After about 3 hours of yelling, driving, and flipping off other drivers Shikamaru and I finally made it to this little town called Sunny Springs. This was kind of ironic because this town looked nothing like the name. It was dismal and foggy though the air was humid so it clung onto my skin. We decided that it would be best to go and investigate the family before anything else. This woman wanted to make sure that his spirit or any bad spirits weren't going to come and haunt them. Obviously they were skeptics' usual people. But, then again so were we.

Shikamaru and I were hunters. We specialized in supernatural events like this and well we hunted. Hunters were trained to locate and kill their targets they usually belonged to a big corporate organization but us we tended to stay alone just the two of us. It worked easier that way less people to worry about and more time to train.

"So what do you think could've happen to this guy Neji?"

"You said his body was mangled so maybe werewolves?"

"Highly doubt it werewolves don't usually move their kill."

"Then we'll just have to see won't we."

"Guess you're right."

We walked until we found a little old house which stood out from the neighborhood. It looked warm and inviting but oddly out of place for this dreary little town. Shikamaru had the idea to dress up as ghost experts or something like that so that we could investigate their house. It was easy enough getting fake IDs you can get anything off the internet these days. So we walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Hello" A women about in her mid-forties answered the door she had an almost calming aura around her and oriental eyes colored as a deep purple.

"Yes we are the specialist that you requested"

"Oh my you both looked so young I thought you were friends of Tenten."

"We have been highly trained if there's anything you worry about Ma'am"

"No no of course not please come in."

"Is there anywhere you would like us to start um cleansing?"

"Anywhere is fine except you may want to knock on my daughter's door she's been in there a lot lately I worry about her being upset."

"Of course Miss."

She walked away and we both started searching the area looking for any trace of suspicion but came up with nothing.

"Maybe we should go check out that girl's room?"

"Wouldn't she just be watching us the whole time Shikamaru?"

"Not if we asked her to leave."

"That'd be too weird they would suspect something if we went in their alone."

"We could at least go question her."

"Fine let's go. But come on how old is she supposed to be anyway?"

"I dunno didn't bother reading the reports."

"I should smack you for that."

"Shut up Neji and knock on the door."

"Whatever."

I knocked on the door and we heard a voice shout "Come in." so we did. The room had posters hanging on most of the walls and a small desk and bed were the only pieces of furniture in there. But this girl had two twin buns on her head and she was lying on her stomach on her computer paying no attention to us at all.

"Are the ghost guys my mom wanted to come?"

"Yes I'm special agent Andersen and this is agent Lawyer."

She looked at us cocking her head to one side before shaking it and looking back ideally at her computer screen.

"Is there something you need?"

"If it isn't any trouble we need to make sure your room isn't in danger."

"Ha, as if listen you might as well leave I'm not afraid of any ghosts especially if it is my so called father why would he bother coming back."

"Err Miss…. You see your mother really wants us to and…"

"I don't want either of you so called agents in my house again if there's one thing I'm going to do it's make sure my mom's safe but with you two around something doesn't feel right so I want you gone."

"What's that on your hand?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your hand what's on it?"

"Oh I have a birth mark on my wrist it's been there ever since….Hey stop trying to change this conversation!"

"I'm not it's just in a weird place don't you think?"

"Birth marks can be anywhere."

"Yea but this one looks like a….never mind thank you for your time tell your mother we'll be back tomorrow."

"If I have to."

"Uh, yes thanks Miss…?"

"Tenten my name is Tenten."

We quickly left the house and got into my hummer. Shikamaru opened up his laptop and started typing in all these words I haven't seen before. I mean stuff I haven't seen has to be pretty messed up right?

"What the crap is that?"

"Ancient Egyptian like way ancient even before archeologists found out."

"Then how did you find out?"

"Ha Neji do we really need to have this conversation again?"

"Good point keep typing. You noticed the birth mark then too?"

"Yep it seemed oddly out of place and colored."

"Out of place?"

"Well she was right they could be anywhere but not ones like this it was too dark to be a birth mark."

"Do you think it could be a curse mark then?"

"Not one I've ever seen but it could be likely."

"Then let's get to work."

**Okay a little Neji and Shikamaru time! I hope I did an ok job on Neji's pov he may be a little OC but hey that's when we love him most right? Shika will have a pov but later on in the chapters! I hope you guys liked it please review x3**

**Love, Reyna!**


End file.
